


Bedeviled

by brattonez



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: Multi, the boys are getting stalked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattonez/pseuds/brattonez
Summary: be·dev·il/bəˈdevəl/verbpast tense: bedeviled; past participle: bedeviled(of something bad) cause great and continual trouble to.(of a person) torment or harass.





	1. Prologue

_**You're just too good to be true**_  
_**I can't take my eyes off you**_  
_**You'd be like heaven to touch**_  
_**I wanna hold you so much**_

* * *

She sees them. Only them. She's close by. So close but yet so far away. She stares. She knows no one will question why. Because she knows they can't see her. They haven't been able to see her for the past hour. Following close behind on the opposite street as they walked around the city. She notices Zion's dreads are pulled back in a ponytail and smiles. She liked when he wore his hair like that. Edwin was in front, mindlessly looking at his phone will discussing the misadventures the group has had so far on the tour. Brandon snickers as he stares at the ground.

Nick adds on to Edwin's topic with results in the whole group erupting in laughter. Her heart flutters but stops abruptly. Austin tilts his head, still laughing, in her direction. She immediately freezes and grabs the hood of her jacket. Just in time to hide her face. The brunette raises his eyebrows, but doesn't ponder. Instead, he continues the discussion and walks on. She sighs in relief and waits for them to get a good distance before following behind again. 

_She sees them. Only them. _ ** _Everywhere. Always_ ** _. _


	2. 1 | clyde to your bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let a pretty face fool you.

The first person to notice her is Austin. 

He sees her walk in with a group of girls. She looks around for a moment until she sets eyes on him. She must've felt his eyes on her. She responds to his state with a wave. It's welcoming and innocent. "Austin." Zion's voice interrupts the silent interaction. "What are you staring at-Oh..." He trails off as he noticed her. Repeating the same gesture again, she waved at dreadhead. Zion turns to Austin and scoffs. "To bad you're taken." He taunts before walking over to her. He could see that she was quickly trying to fix her appearance as he moved through the sea of people in the room. Loud music blaring throughout the room.

He approached her like how he approached all the girls he liked. A smile, a certain walk, and a small shake of his dreads would always do the trick. "What's your name, beauty?" He flirts. The girl blushes before speaking. "Bonnie. " Zion raises his eyebrows and laughs. "Well Hello, Bonnie. I'm Clyde." He cracks and earns a snicker from her. "Oh brother..." Nick, who was just a little feet away from the two, exclaimed. Zion snaps his head towards him and says through gritted teeth a quick, "Mind your business."

Bonnie takes a step towards him and he does the same. "So...wassup with you, ma?" He asks her, his voice lower than usual. She bats her eyes. "How about..." She pauses and runs her right hand down his arm. " ...you give me your number and we'll go from there? "

Zion nods his head and reaches into his pocket for his phone. Only to find out that it's not there. He frowns for a moment and Bonnie notices. "Is there something wrong?" She ask. Her outs his hands up in protest. "Nah, you good. It's just I can't seem to find my fucking phone." He looks back at where he was standing and figures that it must be there. "Hold up, stay right here." Zion instructs her before speed walking back to his previous spot. He asks Austin if he has it. He doesn't. He looks on the couch. Behind the couch. He even crouched down on the floor. Still nothing. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he scans the room and realizes two things.

His phone was gone, and so was Bonnie.

* * *

"Now how the hell did you do that, Z?" Brandon asks as he stands in the hallway, directly across from a defeated Zion who had his head in his hands. "On god, I had that shit before I walked over to her. It just doesn't make any sense. Every time I try and replay it back in my head, it just makes more fucking angry." Edwin stood next to him and put his hand on the tall boy's shoulder. "Look if it makes feel any better, I'll go with you tomorrow to get a new one. A make sure you shut the other down. Immediately." He reassures. Zion raises his head and leans it against the wall. "You don't think-" Both Brandon and Edwin cut him off. 

"Somebody stole it? Yes. Yes, we do." 

Zion groans. "The phone was in my pocket the whole time. So it can't be stolen. I would be able to feel someone's big ass hand in my shit....right?" He uneasily rambles. Nick joins the conversation, Austin following behind him. "Ever heard of pickpockets?" He asks. Zion closes his eyes and begins to bang his head against the wall lightly. "Fuck." Is all he says and goes quiet. "We looked all around the house. No sign of it anywhere." Austin tells him. "Sorry, Z." Zion gives him a empathetic look in resort of saying Thank you. Austin understands clearly. 

"Look it's late. This party obviously took a toll on all of us. We should get some sleep." Nick suggest. Everyone nods. Him and Brandon walk to their room. Edwin turns to Zion and points to him. "Remember what I said, Z. Shut that shit down immediately." After that, he walks off. Leaving just Zion and Austin. Zion inhales deeply and looks up at the ceiling, his hands in his pockets. Austin states at the floor, almost as if he's deep in thought. Out of nowhere, he asks the younger boy. "What was that girl's name, anyway?" Zion stilled. He tilted his head back down. Stood up straight and crossed his arms. As if a light bulb lit up above his head, he looked at Austin.

_"Bonnie." _


	3. 2 | edwin gets a call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown numbers call in the middle of the night all the time....right?

Zion didn't go to sleep that night. In fact, he pulled an all nighter with his laptop. He looked up ways on how to track down a phone for hours. He found some methods, tried them, but came up with nothing. By the time he gave up on the idea, the sun was coming up. He eventually went to sleep, but only for a short amount due to Edwin coming in and waking him.

"Bro you know it's like 1 in the afternoon, right?" He asked, looking around his room. "Wait, are you just now going to sleep?" Zion, sluggish and confused, sat up slowly. Disregarding Edwin's questions, he climbed out of bed. "Where's the nearest Apple store from here?" Edwin scoffs and starts to laugh but stops once Zion gives him a glare.

Edwin understood why he was angry. There was a possibility that his phone was stolen. A device that held almost, if not, **all** of his personal information. "I know where one is." He quickly replies before walking out the room. "I'll be out here when you ready." He yells from the hallway. Zion lets out a long sigh before getting ready.

* * *

"Hey, aren't you that guy from that boy group?"

Edwin smiled at the woman while Zion groaned. He wasn't in the mood right now for pics and autographs. The two stood at an empty table in the store, Zion carefully trying to choose a new phone. The woman, who had to be in early-mid 30s, had been staring at them from a distance for 5 minutes. "She's gonna come up over..." Edwin predicted. "Shut up." Zion responded, not trying to jinx it. Of course, she did indeed walk over to them. "My daughter has posters of you two and the other 3 all over her room. She talks about you all the time." Zion flashes a smile that looks so fake that Edwin nearly cringes.

They ended up taking pics and signing autographs anyway. After that, they were finally assisted with an employee. "I recently..._lost_ my phone and I'm here so I can shut it off. Where ever it is all my person information is at risk." Zion explained. The woman talked him throughout the whole process and it was taken care of within 15 minutes. In the meantime, Edwin bought some new airpods and a new charger. Wasn't his fault they only lasted a month _at the most._ "You ready?" Zion calls out to him. He looked a lot more relaxed compared to how he was when they first walked in. Edwin nodded and the two of them begin to walk away. To say that Zion was relieved was a understatement. He left the mall with the hope to never go through this shit again. He learned his lesson about being aware of his surroundings more. And he had BIG intentions to stay away any girl named Bonnie.

But intentions don't always, _you know, _**_happen. _**

* * *

It was 3:42 am when Edwin had heard his phone begin to vibrate. He sluggishly grabbed the device, expecting it to be some type of silly alarm he forgot to turn off. 

But, it wasn’t. It was a phone call. 

The number was unknown, just coming up on the screen as a group of random numbers. Edwin blinked twice as it went to its third ring. Who the fuck would be calling at this time? What if it was one of his friends? Someone could be in trouble and calling from a strangers phone. Letting his thoughts get the best of him, he answers just in time. With his voice groggy, he speaks. “Hello?” There’s a silence before a small sound of light breathing can be heard from the other line. Edwin’s shoulders tense up, suddenly starting to wake up from his slumber. “Hello? Who is this?” He asks, sitting up slightly. Another silent response. Sucking his teeth, he nearly presses the end call button before a voice finally rings through the phone. 

** _“You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping.” _ **

And then, dialtone. Leaving Edwin in his bed at 3am, dazed, confused, and above all things, fucking terrified. The voice definitely belonged to a woman. A woman whom he didn’t know. So it couldn’t be some prank the boys were pulling. He froze for a second, the sentence replaying in his head. “…while you’re sleeping.” His neck snapped to the right of him, checking for any type of scary figure. No sign of anything. Looking over to the left, same result. Putting his hand on his chest in relief, he climbed out of bed and headed for his door but stopped in his tracks. Slowly turning back around, what he saw ran a chill up his spine. 

His room window was open.

* * *

“Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?” Nick questions as Edwin explains why Zion found him sleeping on his floor this morning. Edwin shakes his head. “You can go in my room right now and still see my window open, bro.” He defends pointing in the direction of where he stayed. Brandon notices that his hand is shaking and comforts him. “Ed, bro. Calm down, man. You’re shaking.” 

The black haired boy takes a deep breath and walks over to the couch. “I’ll be sleeping here tonight.” He declares, crossing his arms. Zion scoffs. “Anywhere is better than my room. Specifically, my floor.” Edwin gives him the finger. “Look,” He starts before throwing his head back against the sofa. “Yall didn’t hear what she said, man. I look peaceful when I’m sleeping? How the hell does she know that? Better yet, how she know I was asleep?” 

“Maybe because it was 3 in the morning?” Austin mumbles. “I heard that, smartass.” Edwin fires back, earning a snicker from the brunette. “This is some serious shit and yall are taking it as a joke….” He continues, beginning to get upset. “No matter if it was a dream or whatever, someone out there has your number. Which means we have to go back-” Zion stops mid-sentence and stares at the floor. Recalling what happened at the party, he looks up at Edwin and both boys make the same, frozen expression. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Austin asks, flickering his eyes back and forth between the two of them. Zion turns to them, his fist balled. “What if….the woman that called Ed…was Bonnie?” Brandon shakes his head in disagreement. “That can’t be it. The number would’ve come up as you. And plus, you shut the phone down so how would she be able to get Ed’s phone num-” Now Austin is the one stopping in mid-sentence. His expression slowly beginning to match Zion and Edwin’s. “…..How long did it take you guys to get to that Apple store?”Zion furrowing his eyebrows gives away a strong enough answer to make everyone in the room tense up. “She got the number out of my phone, didn’t she?” 

Edwin groans loudly, closing his eyes for a moment. Only to snap them open and exclaim a loud “Oh my god.” Everyone looks at him. “If she got my number out of there….then that means-” He gets cut off. 

“She has mines.” 

“And mines.”

“……and mines.” 

Zion takes a seat next to Edwin, who is still shaking. Inhaling deeply, he mutters. “This is _really_, _**really**_ **fucking bad.**” 


End file.
